he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkor
Stinkor is a fictional character, a villain from the Masters of the Universe franchise. Labeled the "Evil Master of Odors," Stinkor is essentially a humanoid skunk whose superpower is the ability to release a toxic odor from his body that renders foes immobile. 1985 Stinkor was first introduced in 1985 as an action figure from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe toyline and came packaged with a mini-comic titled The Stench of Evil. The Stinkor action figure had a semi-foul scent, giving it the distinction of being one of the few toys whose "action feature" is an odor, the heroic counterpart Moss Man being one of the few others. The Stinkor action figure was created by Mattel by re-using the mold of another villain in the Masters of the Universe line, Mer-Man. The only differences between the Mer-Man and Stinkor action figures are that Stinkor is painted black and white, has different chest armor, recycled from the Mekaneck figure, a shield (recycled from the set of weapons that came with Castle Grayskull) rather than a sword and is chemically treated to smell musky. The unique scent was achieved by mixing the plastic used in the mold with patchouli oil. It was done this way, instead of being sprayed or coated, to prevent the smell from wearing off over time. Many toy collectors mention that, even 20 years after its original purchase, the Stinkor toy still retains its smell. Stinkor was presented to Lou Scheimer and other staff at Filmation for inclusion in the original She-Ra: Princess of Power cartoon series as a member of the Evil Horde, but his questionable superpower kept him from ever making an appearance on television. According to Filmation staff, when the description of Stinkor was read out at a meeting of the story editors, all of them burst out laughing at the idea of a character who was "a walking fart joke" and vowed never to use Stinkor in any episode scriptWhy Stinkor Never Made It. However, the series bible for Scheimer's sequel series "He-Ro Son of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe" mentions a character by the name of Odar whose power was identical to Stinkor's. Unfortunately for this character, this series was never made. 2002 In the 2002 version of the He-Man cartoon, Stinkor's origin is finally revealed, marking the first time the character appears on television. Stinkor was originally a common thief named Odiphus and resembled a large house cat. A chemical accident mutated Odiphus into Stinkor and gave him his horrible stench. Stinkor himself is not immune to his own stench, and must wear an oxygen mask to breathe properly. Stinkor eventually incorporates into his breathing apparatus a way to control his stench into focused blasts and eagerly teams up with Skeletor against He-Man and the other Masters. Although Stinkor failed in his initial attack on He-Man, Skeletor was sufficiently impressed by his usefulness to not only recruit him, but to also treat him kindly to keep him there. On more than one occasion, he was seen genuinely thanking him, praising him, and exempting him from menial tasks (such as house-cleaning) and the harsh punishments awarded to his other henchmen. In the show's second season, the episode "Out of the Past" reveals further background to Stinkor's character. In a flashback sequence we see Odiphus as a young boy, and it is revealed he is from a race of creatures called the Pelleezeeans, who populate a small village named Pelleezeea. Odiphus had desired to be a criminal ever since his childhood, and as a child betrayed his people by telling the invading warlord Prahvus where the Paleezeans kept their weapons. Unfortunately for both of them, the Sorceress happened to be in the town, caring for an injured soldier. Odiphus/Stinkor is voiced by Brian Drummond. 2005 In December 2005, NECA released a mini-statue of StinkorMasters of the Universe: Stinkor statue from NECA along with Grizzlor and Clamp Champ. Designed by the Four Horsemen Studios and sold by NECA, the statue is designed to the same dimensions of the rest of the figures from the new Masters of the Universe line, although it cannot be posed. A small figurine of Odiphus was also intended to be included in the package, but was not released until 2007's Series 6, with Jitsu.Masters of the Universe: Jitsu statue from NECA Masters of the Universe Classics Bio Real Name: Odiphus Originally a Pelezeean thief named Odiphus, Stinkor was banished from his village after helping a great warlord named Prahvus destroy their defensive weapons. Wandering throughout Eternia, curiosity led him to Tri-Klop's lab deep within Snake Mountain. There, he caused an accident that infused his body with a horrid stench so powerful it drives away even Skeletor's Evil Warriors. After demonstrating how his stench power could be used as a weapon of warfare, Odiphus was recruited back to Snake Mountain and armed with a Power Vest Gas Mask created by Tri-Klops to funnel his stench directly at foes. Armed for combat and calling himself "Stinkor". Odiphus has the ability to stink and destroy with his odor of evil. References Category:Evil Warriors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pelleezean